


Toinen kohtaaminen

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Katti x Boromir [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eletään vuotta 3018, ja rakkaus syttyy nuoren Katin ja Boromirin välille. Pian kohtalo kuitenkin pakottaa Boromirin lähtemään kauas etsimään ennustukseen vastausta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toinen kohtaaminen

**Author's Note:**

> Anteeksi että olette joutuneet odottamaan näin kauan(jos tätä nyt kukaan odottaa pahemmin, tai edes lukee). On ollut liian vähän inspiä, enkä kotonakaan ole ollut niin paljon kuin olisin voinut...
> 
> -Miuku

Boromir saapui kotiinsa, varsinaiselle tornille, hiukan auringonlaskun jälkeen. Hän kulki pysähtymättä tuttuja reittejä hallien poikki, kohti Faramirin huonetta. Hän oli sopinut pikkuveljensä kanssa, että kun Faramir palaisi, he tapaisivat Faramirin huoneessa kahdestaan. Kun Faramir ei ollut palannut silloin kun olisi pitänyt, Boromir oli käynyt joka ilta katsomassa, joskohänen veljensä olisi palannut. 

Boromir koputti oveen. Ei vastausta. 

 - Ei. Ei hän voi olla kuollut. Ei voi, Boromir kuiskasi hiljaa itsekseen. 

Äkkiä jostain kuului huuto: - Boromir! Minuako etsit? 

Boromir kääntyi ja näki Faramirin kävelevän häntä kohti. 

 - Faramir!  _Valarille_ kiitos olet kunnossa! Minä jo pelkäsin, että olisit kuollut! Mikä sinua oikein viivytti? Boromir huudahti.

Faramirin kasvot synkkenivät. -Sattui pari odottamatonta asiaa. Mennään minun huoneeseeni sisään, jutellaan sitten enemmän. Faramir sulki ja lukitsi huoneensa oven huolellisesti. Sitten hän istui sängyn reunalle, ja Boromir istui hänen viereensä. 

 - Et taida tuoda kovin hyviä uutisia? Boromir puoliksi kysyi, puoliksi totesi hetken päästä. 

 - Enpä niin, Faramir vastasi synkästi. - Tilanne etelässä on paljon pahempi kuin odotimme, eikä siinä edes kaikki. Osgiliath on menetetty. 

 Boromir hätkähti. - Osgiliath? Sehän on, hän aloitti. 

 - Reitti suoraan Gondorin sydämeen, Faramir täydensi. - Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Ja että minä Osgiliathin yritinkin pelastaa. Mutta ei jokaista taistelua kai voi voittaa, ei vaikka olisi kuinka taitava, enkä minä ole edes kovin hyvä. Palatessani kuulin, että Ithilienissä oli ollut tavallista enemmän ongelmia ja yhteenottoja vihollisjoukkojen kanssa, ja Osgiliathissa myös. Se oli aivan lähellä että olisin voittanut, olisipa minulla ollut vaikka kymmenenkin miestä enemmän! Faramirin äänessä oli vihaa. 

 - Ainakin sinä yritit. Ja sinulla oli tarpeeksi älyä ja nöyryyttä olla uhraamatta itseäsi ja kaikkia miehiä kun näit sen olevan turhaa. Ikävä myöntää, mutta itsestäni ei siihen ehkä olisi ollut. Olen liian ylpeä, liian itsevarma, en kenties olisi tahtonut vetäytyä vaikka mikä olisi, Boromir totesi. 

 - No, mikä on tapahtunut on tapahtunut. Tuskinpa sitä enää kannattaa murehtia. Ainoa mitä näen järjelliseksi tehdä on vallata Osgiliath takaisin, Faramir huokasi. 

 - Niin kai, mutta sitä ehtii miettiä huomennakin, Boromir sanoi. 

 - Boromir, sota on tulossa. En minä sitä haluaisi, mutta ennemin tai myöhemmin on pakko sotia. Meillä on oltava valmiit suunnitelmat, mieluummin sellaiset jotka voi esittää huomenna kokouksessa mietittäviksi. Boromir, kuunteletko sinä edes? yleensä rauhallinen Faramir oli nyt niin raivoissaan, että hänen vihansa miltei ylitti hänen veljensä tulen. 

 - Anteeksi, olen ollut tänään hiukan omissa ajatuksissani, Boromir mutisi. 

 

 Katti seisoi hiljaa, katsellen kun Ioreth näytti kuinka sekoittaa lääke muutamiin yleisiin sairauksiin. Katti ei keskittynyt kunnolla, vaan hänen ajatuksensa karkasivat tuon tuostakin Boromiriin. Hänen mieleensä tarttui yhä uusia pieniä yksityiskohtia miehestä, jonka kuva oli jäänyt hänen muistiinsa lähtemättömiin. 

 - Katti! Huomio tänne, kiitos! Ioreth kivahti kiskaisten Katin ajatuksistaan. 

 - Niin, Ioreth? 

 - Toista sanasta sanaan se, mitä sanoin viisi minuuttia sitten, Ioreth käski. 

 - Mutta enhän minä... Ettehän te... Minä en, Katti takelteli. 

 - Et kuunnellut, vai? Sanoin että tavallisella mintulla on yllättävän paljon parantavia ominaisuuksia. Missä sinun ajatuksesi oikein ovat? Parantajalta vaaditaan nopeaa ja tarkkaa mieltä ja hyvää muistia. Voi tulla päivä jona toisen henki on kiinni siitä ovatko ajatuksesi työssäsi vai eivät, Ioreth melkein huusi. 

 - Anteeksi Ioreth. Koetan olla tarkkaavaisempi, Katti sanoi hiljaa. 

 

 Katti makasi sängyssään tuijottaen kattoa. Hän tiesi kyllä, että Boromir oli aivan liian paljon häntä vanhempi ja korkea-arvoisempi, jotta heidän välillään saisi olla minkäänlaista suhdetta, eikä mies luultavasti edes välittänyt Katista, mutta silti hän ei vain voinut olla rakastamatta Boromiria. Hiljaa Katti nousi sängystä, pukeutui, ja lähti salaa ulos. Kenties yöilma auttaisi selvittämään myrskyävät tunteet ja ajatukset, hän ajatteli. 

 Boromir vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos. Oli jo aivan pimeää ja tähdet loistivat kirkkaina. Boromir jäi etsimään katseellaan tuttuja tähtikuvioita samalla kun koetti saada hämmentyneen mielensä järjestykseen.

 Tunne oli hänelle uusi, hän ei koskaan ollut tuntenut näin ketään kohtaan. Rakkaus. Suuri tarinoiden aihe, vaikka hän ei itse koskaan ollut sitä kokenut. Lähimpänä tätä oli se, miten hän välitti Faramirista, mutta ei sekään ollut aivan samanlaista, se oli veljien välistä rakkautta, johon sekoittui halua suojella Faramiria, mutta myös kilpailuhenkeä. Tämä oli erilaista. Karumpaa, ja kauniimpaa. Hän pelkästään halusi pitää tytön lähellään - ikuisesti. Samalla jokin hänessä kuitenkin sanoi ei. Hän ei voisi ottaa tyttöä, hänen ei pitäisi rakastaa _ketään_ sillä tavoin. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa sellaiseen, ja aivan liian todennäköistä olisi, että hän lähtisi sotaan, eikä koskaan palaisi joukkojensa mukana takaisin.

 Lopulta Boromir päätti lähteä ulos ja toivoa tuulen tuovan vastauksia.

 Hän kulki päämäärättömästi pitkin autioita, hiljaisia katuja, kunnes yhtäkkiä huomasi jonkin hahmon kääntyvän nurkan taakse.

 "Mikä tuo sitten onkin, parempi ottaa se kiinni", Boromir ajatteli. Hän lähti kulkemaan nopein askelin hahmon perään, ja kun oli melkein saavuttanut sen, käski sitä pysähtymään. 

 Hahmo pysähtyi ja kääntyi, jolloin Boromir näki Katin tutut kasvot viitan hupun varjoissa.

 - Katti-neiti! Mitä te täällä teette? Boromir huudahti. 

 - Ajattelin loettaa selvittää ajatuksiani hiukan, Katti sanoi arasti. -Entä miksi te olette täällä, jos saan kysyä?

 - Samaapa kai minäkin, selvittelemässä ajatuksiani. Kun näin sinut takaapäin, en tunnistanut tuon viitan takia, ja ajattelin katsoa että minkä sortin roistoja täällä hiiviskelee. Mutta se olitkin vain sinä, Boromir sanoi kietoen kätensä kevyesti Katin olkapäille. 

 Boromir lähti johdattamaan Kattia kevyesti kohti pienempää kujaa. He istuivat jonkin talon yön kylmentämää seinää vasten vierekkäin, eivätkä puhuneet pitkään aikaan, mutta he pitivät toisiaan kädestä.

 Lopulta Boromir liikahti hiukan, irrotti otteensa Katin kädestä, kietoi kätensä Katin ympärille, ja kuiskasi hiljaa: - Rakastan sinua.

 Ja ennenkuin Katti ehti vastata mitään, Boromir suuteli häntä. He suutelivat pitkään, ja Boromir piteli Kattia halauksessaan vielä pitkään sen jälkeen.

 Kun aamun ensimmäinen kajo alkoi vaalentaa taivaan pimeyttä harmaaksi, he kumpikin lähtivät taas kohti omia kotejaan, mutta ennenkuin he erosivat, Katti kuiskasi hiljaa: - Boromir.

 - Niin?

 -Minäkin rakastan sinua.


End file.
